Suturing needles for applying sutures, or stitches, by hand in cutaneous and subcutaneous tissue are well known in the art. Typically, the sutures are used to close wounds or adjoin adjacent tissue, often at the conclusion of a surgical procedure. Suturing needles are usually made from a cut blank of material such as stainless steel. The cut blank is metal-worked using well known machining techniques to form the surgical suturing needle. The needle generally includes a shaft, a rear end portion with an aperture or channel to secure a suturing thread and a needle head at a front end portion for puncturing skin and tissue through which the needle travels. The needle head typically incorporates a sharpened needle tip at its distal end and cutting edges. Alternatively, the needle tip may be of a tapered configuration. Straight and curved needles including multiple curved configurations are also known in the art.
An important consideration in the design of surgical suturing needles is needle sharpness. Sharper needles require less force to penetrate tissue and thus cause less tissue trauma. In addition, a sharper needle reduces fatigue on the needle itself, making it less likely to bend or break during suturing. Needle sharpness is typically defined in terms of “penetration force”—the force necessary for a needle to puncture, or penetrate, the tissue. The penetration force is primarily determined by the design and sharpness of the needle point and the cutting edges formed on the needle head. Needle sharpness is also affected by drag force on the needle as it travels through the tissue. The drag force depends upon the design and sharpness of the needle, and the presence of a lubricating coating.
Another important consideration in needle design and manufacture is to maximize resistance to bending or breaking during use. The strength of a suturing needle is a measure of its ability to resist bending and is determined by such factors as (a) the material of fabrication, (b) the cross-sectional shape of the needle, and (c) the heat treatment applied to the needle during manufacturing. Needle strength should be balanced by needle ductility, which is defined in terms of the ability of the needle to be reshaped after it flexes from its original shape. A surgical needle with good strength characteristics but little or no ductility can be brittle, and may snap and break during use. It is generally known that in working with a metallic material, as the strength of the material increases the ductility will decrease. Therefore, it is desirable to carefully balance the strength and ductility characteristics of a suturing needle.